Dahvie's Little Sister is Me
by Zoe Droxie Dare
Summary: I was adopted and I am Dahvie's half sister. The story is better than the summary, so just read please. :
1. Talking to Jake

I was sitting on the bus on my way home from school. It was my last day for this year. I would be a Junior next year. I sat down and blasted Blood on the Dance Floor through my headphones. I realized that I was going to Warped Tour in a week. I was going to see Ashkie again!

With only a week to learn every song by Blood on the Dance Floor, and I was freaking out! I was determined to meet and talk to Dahvie Vanity and Jayy Von Monroe.

"This is the Tull Street Stop!" I was surprised that I had heard the bus driver over my blaring music. I grabbed my bag and hopped off the bus.

When I walked through my front door, I immediately ran up to my room to call Jake. I had to let him know the plan for Warped Tour.

"ZOE! I GET TO MEET JEFFREE STAR!"

"Oh. My. God. How?"

"I mentioned him in a tweet about Warped Tour of twitter and I got an email from him saying that he would meet me at Warped Tour next week."

"Can you take me with you?"

"I don't even know! Maybe he could go to the BOTDF signing. Maybe he'll take you and me back stage to the tour buses."

"That's so awesome. I'm so jealous! Hopefully I can come too!"

"Yeah! Hey, Ashkie flies in tomorrow, we should go meet her and tell her the plan."

"Okay! Let's hang out today to plan out how we will tell Ashkie."

"Okay. I will meet you at the park in 30 minutes."

I hung up the phone and immediately checked my email, looking for Ashkie's screen-name. I noticed that I had an email from the Blood on the Dance Floor fan club. I opened it and read the words I was dying to receive.

_At this upcoming Warped Tour in your town, Blood on the Dance Floor will be doing a meet and greet with the first 50 people to reply to this email._

I wrote back saying I would like to go to the meet and greet. I threw on my sweatshirt and took my wallet and keys to meet Jake at the park.


	2. Picking Up Ashkie

I pulled up to the swing set at the playground. I didn't care that I was driving on the grass. I found Jake wearing his DeadMau5 shirt, his jeans, and his vans. I ran over and tackled him to the ground. We wrestled until I finally won, taking over the playground by sitting on top of the monkey bars.

I laughed at our adventures, we always acted like brother and sister, but we were just best friends. We had created our own clique. It was Ashkie, Rachaelle, Jake, and me. We were the crew. We went to every concert, in every Florida town. We had all met a concert and we instantly became best friends.

Jake and I talked about the concert where we met Ashkie. We also talked about throwing a surprise party for Ashkie's 17th birthday. She wouldn't like it but she deserved a huge party after being in England all year. I ended up being the driver to the airport because I was the only one with an Escalade. I could fit five bags of luggage in the trunk and like eight people in all the seats.

-One Day Later… The Day Ashkie Arrives-

I had to wake up at 8AM to go get Rachaelle from her house. Then Rachaelle and I drove to Jake's house to pick him up. He suggested we go to Starbucks to grab some coffee for Askie.

I pulled up to the airport, coffee in hand and Jake, Rachaelle and I walked over to the International Arrivals, and waited for her to text me that she landed.

I saw a girl walking towards us, resembling Ashkie, but with black hair with purple and green highlights. She saw us and smiled her signature half-smile. Jake sprinted to her and they did their secret handshake. Then I ran to them, with Rach slightly behind me, and I gave her a huge hug, being carful to not spill the coffee.


	3. Party Time

-30 Minutes Later-

We had packed all of Ashkie's stuff in the back of my car, and we all piled in to go to Ashkie's favorite restaurant, Panda Express. I had specifically called ahead so that I could rent out the whole restaurant for her coming home party. She didn't know that all our friends would be there waiting to surprise her.

"Holy shit guys! You didn't have to throw a party! Wow!"

I just started laughing. We had left my dad in charge of making the 'Welcome Home' sign, which was a bad idea because he had kept the name Dobby, as a nickname for Ashkie, since the beginning of freshman year.

Everyone I invited was there. Alex, Jacob, Sean, Bailey, Tiffany, and Matt. I didn't know if Matt could go because he was still in school, but obviously he made it.

Ashkie was so surprised. We decided we would let her know about Warped Tour when everyone was eating. As everyone grabbed their plates and sat down, Jake and I stood up.

Jake started saying, "Ashkie, we kind of have a surprise present for you…"

"Oh guys. I don't need anything. Being home is a good enough gift."

"Well we didn't even know about this surprise until yesterday," I said, winking at Jake to say his gift.

"Okay, Ashkie. At Warped Tour, in a week, I checked with him, and I am bringing all of you to meet Jeffree Star!"

Ashkie Screamed. "Oh. My. God."

"Oh, and Ashkie. We are all also meeting Blood on the Dance Floor. I got an email from them yesterday afternoon and confirmed the meet and greet."

I though Ashkie was going to break the windows of Panda Express. She screamed so loud from excitement. She finally stopped freaking out right when everyone else realized that they got to come with us to meet Jeffree and BOTDF too.

My dad stood up, screamed, "Shut the fuck up!" and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear, "Zoe Droxie, I wish you a good time when meeting Dahvie and Jayy."

I though that was really weird. Why would my dad say that? I just began to let my mind wander.

_Did Dahvie or Jayy like me? Did they know I wrote music? Did I do something wrong? Am I related to one of them like Ashkie's related to Mikey and Gerard?_

"Zoe! Are you okay?" I came back to reality and I saw Ashkie and Rachaelle standing in front of me.

"Guys, I'm okay. Just thinking about stuff. My dad just said something weird."

"Well what did he say?" Ash and Rach just looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't let them know until I was sure. Until I was 100% sure.

"Nothing…"

"Bullshit. It has to be something. And something important if you wont tell us."

I just shrugged and walked away. I didn't want them to know that I could be like Ashkie and her brothers Mikey and Gerard Way. I decided I would do some research when I got home, for now, I'm just going to enjoy the party.


	4. Relative of Dahvie

When I got home from the party, I went onto the computer and I looked up Dahvie Vanity's biography. I found a complete version on this celebrity website.

I was really curious because I was adopeted and had never met or talked to my birth parents. I did know that my mom's name was Danielle and that I had a half-brother named David. So I found that Dahvie's mom's name was Danielle, but I couldn't be related to him. His name was originally David but it was impossible that I was related to Dahvie Vanity.

I guess curiosity got to me, because I walked downstairs to ask my mom about this. My adoptive parents were always oddly happy when I listened to BOTDF. I never really understood that.

Although Ashkie didn't even know she was adopted until the Way brothers showed up at her house. I was determined to find this out.

"Mom. I have a few questions about my biological parents." I decided to just come out with the question. They were always pretty open with questions about my adoption.

"Okay, honey. Ask away."

"Okay. First, do you know if my birth dad was Jack? And second, do you know something about my mom or brother that you aren't telling me?"

"Well, honey, yes we do know your birth dad. His name was Drew. I am not going to ask you how you came up with Jack, but I'm sure you had your reasons. And yes, I know about your brother, and I am assuming that you have begun to find out. Your brother, David, who goes by the name Dahvie, is in the band Blood on the Dance floor. Your birth mother's name is Danielle. She had you after Dahvie, with a separate man. You and Dahvie are half-siblings."

I really don't know what I was thinking at this point. I was related to Dahvie Vanity or I was going to meet my half-brother in like six days. I think I started to freak out because my mom grabbed me and shook me. Wow. I was related to my idol. My idol is my half-brother.

"Mom. Are you kidding me? I'm related to Dahvie Vanity. My idol? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Zoe Droxie, I didn't tell you because you were so damn star struck. Every time you hear him you freak out. I couldn't tell you that your half-brother was your idol. I couldn't because you would've freaked out. Now, I don't want you telling your friends this. At Warped Tour, Dahvie knows to look for you, and from what I've heard, you're going to a meet and greet. Dahvie will talk to you about some stuff to consider. I love you, Zoe Droxie."

"Okay."

I ran up to my room and began to blast 'You Done Goofed.' It was definitely my favorite BOTDF song, and I could rap out every lyric. I loved the sound of Dahvie's voice, and he was my brother.

But I had to wait until Warped Tour to tell Ashkie. And I guess I had to wait until Warped Tour to tell everyone.


	5. Jayy is at my house

-The Next Day-

I woke up to a honk of a car's horn. I knew my mom had to work today, so I figured it was probably her ride. Or so I thought.

I heard a knock at my door followed by my mom's voice.

"Zoe, are you up yet? There's somebody I want you to meet."

I said, "Yes, let me get dressed, then I'll be down." I walked into my closet and looked for my BOTDF shirt, my bright blue skinny jeans, and my Slytherin Harry Potter sweatshirt. I got dressed, grabbed my phone, and walked downstairs. When I hit the bottom of the staircase, I heard my mom's voice, and two other voices that sounded familiar, but I don't think I've ever heard them before at my house.

"Oh, there you are Zoe Droxie. I was about to come up and get you again."

I heard my mom say that, but I wasn't in the living room yet. She quickly came out of the room and came to whisper in my ear.

"Don't freak out, but Jayy Von Monroe and Blood on the Dance Floor's manager is in there. Go in and day 'Hi' while I grab one of your original CD's."

"Mom! I can't just go in there and make a conversations with one of my idols and his manager. Mom! I can't! It's going to be awkward. I love Jayy, mom! He's one of my idols and…"

"Zoe Droxie Dare! Do not make our guests, our famous guests, wait any longer. I would not think that you, being BOTDF's biggest fan, wouldn't be able to talk to them. Go in and talk. Now!"

As she said, "Now!" she gave me a look of _Come on Zoe. You can do this._

I slowly walked into the living room and I saw an old man, and next to him sat Jayy Von Monroe. Holy shit. I introduced my self and immediately asked if they would like anything to drink. I needed to be out of there for a split second so I could text Rachaelle, Ashkie, and Jake. They both said a glass of water, so I went into the kitchen.

'_Ashkie, Rachaelle, and Jake- I just got woken up by my mom because Jayy Von Monroe and his manager is at my house. Don't tell anyone, and don't come over. I'll let you guys know what happened later. ILY! 3'_

I got BOTDF's manager's water, and as I was getting Jayy's, I felt my phone go off with three texts and then I felt a phone call. I grabbed my phoneand hit 'Ignore'. So I walked into the living room with the two guy's waters. They thanked me and I nearly fainted when Jayy's hand touched mine for a brief second. My mom came back in the room and she started talking with them, about me I think, but I wasn't sure because she didn't say 'Zoe' she just said 'She'. All I know is that my mom had just handed Jayy my CD of original songs, and he was pulling out a CD player to listen to it. I watched as he gently slid the CD into the player, and I began to freak out as he put the headphones on and hit 'Play'. I watched his face intently as the first song played.

I just remember him looking straight into my eyes and smiling. He looked like he had enjoyed it.

"Chris, take a listen to this. It's fucking amazing."

He handed the CD player to his manager, whose name was Chris. Chris hit play and listened. His mouth immediately went into a smile.

"Did you write this yourself?" He looked at me with a face that said my music was really good.

"Yeah. I originally wrote the lyrics as poetry, but I just added the music after I read the lyrics to the tune."

They looked at each other, then looked at my mom and I. Jayy began to speak, but was interrupted by Chris.

"Zoe, you are an amazing singer. You mom has told us that you found out last night that you are Dahvie's half sister. That's partially the reason Dahvie isn't sitting here with us. He is actually out getting something ready for Warped Tour. Now, I believe the boys have a question for you. Jayy?"

"Yes, I talked to Dahvie last night after your mom contacted us. And well, your mom said you are a very skilled singer, and I had to come over today to see. And I have made the decision. Now, Mrs. Dare, you already know the question, and Zoe, your mother has already told us that it is your decision and your alone. Dahvie and I, would love it, since you are Dahvie's half-sister, if you would come live, and tour with us."

I had been staring at the ground, but as soon as he asked me to go live and tour with him and Dahvie, my head snapped back into place, and I began to ponder the possibilities of living with them.

"Yes."

I hadn't even realized I had said 'Yes' until Jayy smiled a wicked big smile. I look at my mom and she seemed happier than me or Jayy for that matter.


	6. Telling Ash, Rach, and Jake

I walked up to my room, with Jayy, and just immediately began to pack my bags. I would miss this room. It was the room I grew up in, the room I had my first kiss in, and the room I had first listened to Blood on the Dance Floor in. I guess I had started to cry, because next thing I knew, Jayy was next to me, wiping the tears from my eyes. He just sat me down on my bed, and hugged me. I just let him. I was definitely going to miss this house. But I didn't officially have to leave until Warped Tour. I just had to be all packed up by the day of Warped. So, I grabbed my backpack, and a few suitcases, turned on 'You Done Goofed' and I just cried and packed. Jayy helped me as much as he could. It was a little awkward because he was a 20 year old guy, and I was only a 16 year old girl. I think we got all my clothes, shoes, and accessories all packed in only six repeats of the song.

Our next task was getting all my posters, photos, and stuff I had collected over the years, to all fit into four boxes. Four totally overflowing and full boxes. That took us 6 repeats. Then, we moved onto my electronics. We got to my Wii, and we saw Michael Jackson: The Dance Experience, and that was the end of packing. We immediately fought over 'Player 1' and 'Player 2'. It was a war!

I grabbed Jayy by the belt, and floored him, but he flipped me and jumped on top, thinking he had won, but I rolled over him and ended up grabbing the remote. SUCCESS! I turned on the game and we both yelled, "THRILLER!" at the exact same time. I was going to beat this belly-dancing bozo. I was going to be victorious. So we danced, and danced until I spazzed out and slipped on the tile floor all because I was only wearing socks. Jayy just started laughing, and giggling, and eventually helped me up, after the longest laughing session of my life.

-The Next Day-

I think I woke up to a phone call, or maybe it was a text, or maybe it was my alarm, now that's a concept. All I know is that when I finally checked my phone, I had 6 texts from Ashkie, 5 from Rachaelle, and 8 from Jake. I also had 4 missed calls from Ashkie, and 2 from Jake. I also knew that sometime around 1AM last night, Jayy went home to talk to Dahvie. And I just passed out from our dancing and laughing experiences.

I figured I owed Ashkie, Rachaelle, and Jake an answer to why Jayy Von Monroe was at my house yesterday. So I texted them and let them know that we were all meeting at Starbucks later today.

I grabbed some hair product and I just began to mess around with my hair. I put bright light blue streaks all on top, then mixed in lime green highlights and bright red highlights in it. I spiked the whole back side, and teased the middle. I made sure my bangs wend flying across my forehead and swooping over my eyes. I took bleach to the tips of my bangs, and they looked amazing. I put on a bunch of eyeliner, and mascara, then I put on grey eye-shadow and went into my closet to grab some clothes.

-1 hour later-

I had finally arrived at Starbucks, and I saw Ashkie, Jake, and Rachaelle, all waiting, very impatiently. Ashkie saw me, and the whole 'What's happening? What's going on? Tell me everything.' spiel started. I calmly walked in, and sat down, waiting for them to shut up, so I could tell my story.

"Okay. Let's start at the beginning. Last night, when my dad whispered into my ear at the party two nights ago, he had mentioned Blood on the Dance Floor and Dahvie. I was confused, so I went home and asked my mom about my birth parents. Only because I was wicked curious because of what happened to Ashkie last year. So, my mom said that I was in fact, related to Dahvie Vanity. Our mom's are the same people, but our dad's are different. So, Dahvie Vanity and I are half-siblings. Now, as of why Jayy Von Monroe was at my house yesterday, him and Blood on the Dance Floor's manager, Chris, were there to help me pack, and to listen to my original music. I packed up my stuff, and I am going to live and tour with Dahvie and Jayy."

They all looked at me with blank expressions, trying to process the information I had just said. I looked at Ashkie, and she looked like she was either about to scream out in happiness, or start crying, and from what I said, it could be either. Jake looked like he was going to kill me or hug me. Rachaelle was just looking at the floor, freaking out. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know whether to talk to them, or to just walk right back out the doors. I didn't know whether to give them time to think, or to talk to them now. So I just walked out the door, and told them to call me when they figured out what they were feeling.


	7. A Very WARPED tour

-3 days later; the day of Warped Tour-

I think I woke up around 630AM. I had to be dressed and ready to go pick up Ashkie at 830AM from her hotel. So I grabbed my perfectly selected Warped Tour clothes. A Asking Alexandria tank top I had gotten at last years Warped that Danny Worsnop wore on stage and signed, my jean short-shorts that were really Rachaelle's, and my beat up converse. I spiked the back of my hair, and straightened the sides and bangs. I grabbed my car keys, phone, and wallet, and ran out the door.

Today was the day of Warped Tour, the day I would be moving in with Dahvie and Jayy. Jayy had told me the other night via text that they were skipping the Warped Tour after-party to come back here, and pick up my stuff in their tour bus. I hadn't talked to anyone since that day at Starbucks. I was too busy talking to Jayy. I still hadn't talked to Dahvie yet, but that was going to change today when I met him. I still couldn't believe it.

I hopped in my Escalade and began to over to pick up Ashkie. I pulled up, and she hopped in the front seat without any words. So I just kept driving to pick up Rachaelle. When we got to Rachaelle's house, Rachaelle's mom told us to come in, and Rachaelle was still strangely quiet. I think it was because I was leaving. When we got to Jake's house though, I hopped out and ran up to his window to let him know we were there.

"Zoe…"

I heard his voice, and it wasn't his normally hyper and fun self, it was a saddened voice. I wasn't sure what to do. I just looked at him with a confused face.

"I wanted to let you know what happened last night…"

I looked at him with a lost look. What could have happened last night to put the sadness in his voice. I looked to the car, and saw Rachael looking at me, tears running down her face. I looked at Ashkie. She was normally the one that hid her emotion, but the look on her face made me want to cry. What could have possibly happened to cause this sadness.

"Jake… What happened?"

"Zoe… Late last night, Drew overdosed."

"No."

Drew had been one of my best friends. He had always been there for me. And the day that he needed help, I wasn't there for him. I didn't even know what had happened. I was confused. I needed answers, and I needed them now.

"Jake… Did he make it? Is he okay? Well?"

"I'm really sorry Zo-Bo."

That was it. My day was going to be ruined. Warped Tour went from being amazing, to hell. I couldn't do this without my go to person. What was I going to do? Jake only understood the funny parts, Rachael only understood the relationship between all of us, and Ashkie understood me, but only to a minor degree.

So I gave up. Right then and there, with all my best friends watching, the tears started rolling down my face.


	8. Sally, a Tour bus, and Tears

As I dropped to my knees, to busy sobbing than caring if I skinned my knees,. Rachaelle and Ashkie both jumped out of the car, and ran over. Jake was already kneeling at my side, when my phone went off, with a text message, from Drew. How could he be sending a text message. What's happening?

"Zoe, I'm so sorry. I'm setting this up to send twelve hours after I OD. I talked to Jake, Ashkie and Rachaelle. They all now know how to keep you calm. They all know the secrets you told me, that I kept. They're your best friends now. Don't cry over me little one. I had lived the 18 years that I was supposed to live. I no longer exist in your world. And DON'T ruin your life because you miss me. I love you Zoe, and you know that. 3"

Oh my god. He knew I would want to OD with him, I mean, I had told him that I was going to if he did. I guess that's why he sent this message after the deed had been done. Wow. I didn't know what to think first. So I gave up once again, and just let those tears fall.

-20 minutes later-

I had gained enough strength to get into the car without crying, but I tossed Rachaelle the keys, because I was in no condition to drive to Warped Tour.

We pulled up, parked, and walked to the VIP line. One thing that I was happy about, was the fact that Jayy had given us all VIP Skip The Line passes. So we got to walk straight in. We immediately found the BOTDF tent, and began to talk to Sally.

"Hey Sally."

"Hi. How may I help you?"

Oh, right, Sally didn't know that I was Dahvie's little sister. Well, let's get to the explaining.

"I'm Dahvie's little sister and…"

"Oh really now? I didn't know he had a little sister. What's your name?"

As she asked that, she grabbed a list with VIP written on it. I guess she was going to look for my name on the list.

"Zoe Droxie Dare."

"Oh! You and your friends are right at the top of this list. That means you must be very important to the band so…"

"Hi."

I heard that voice, and I knew immediately who it was.

"Dahvie. Vanity. Hi."

I tried to be very calm about the fact I was meeting one of my idols right this second. And I was also trying to be very calm about the fact that Dahvie was my brother.

"I'm going to assume by the look on Sally, and your friends', face that you have got to be Zoe."

I just nodded. I think I pretty much had a crowd of people around me at this point, wanting to meet Dahvie, or figure out how I was so important in Dahvie's life. My friends looked like they were going to pass out on the ground, they were so shocked. Sally was just looking at me, envy in her eyes. And the crowd was simply whispering about me and Dahvie, starting rumors that we might be related, that we might be dating, and crazy stuff like that. I even heard someone say that I was some how related to Jessi Slaughter.

"Everyone, Shut the fuck up."

Jayy walked out from behind the tent, and came over to give me a hug. Everyone had that shocked look in their face again.

"Want to know who this girl is?" He pointed over to me, and the crowd said Yes.

"Well, let's all do introductions then. I'm Jayy, as all of you seem to know."

"I'm Dahvie. And the mysterious girl over there, well, she's my sister, Zoe. And, just to stop all rumors before they're even started, she is going to be singing and touring with us, these are her friends so be kind to all of them, and she is in NO way whatsoever related to that bitch Jessi Slaughter. Okay?"

The crowd said okay as Dahvie and Jayy lead my friends and I, to the tour bus. I remember Dahvie grabbing my hand, like a big brother, when we walked past the security, straight into the bus parking. We wove around 20 hug buses, and stopped at this big bus with BOTDF written on a sign on the front windshield.

"Zoe, welcome to our bus. Come on guys, lets all go inside and chill. Oh, and sorry about the mess."

We walked up the steps into the tour bus, and it all finally hit me. I was on Blood On The Dance Floor's tour bus, Dahvie was my brother, Jayy was like my brother, and all my friends here were in total shock, and Drew had killed himself last night. Why did that thought have to pop into my mind right then. And just because I couldn't deal with the Drew situation, the tears started to well up in my eyes, and I just let them fall.

What could I do? Dahvie would want to know why his sister was crying, and Jayy would want to know why I would be crying too. And I still wasn't sure I wanted to tell them why I was crying, which just made me cry harder.


	9. Pink, Laughter, and Kissing

I was right. Dahvie immediately came over and asked what was wrong. Jayy sat next to me, as Rachaelle tried not to break down, and as Jake and Ashkie tried not to run out of the bus.

"Zoe. Please tell me and Jayy why your crying. Are you going to be okay?"

Dahvie sounded confused, and Jayy looked about as confused as Dahvie. I just looked at Ashkie and nodded. I couldn't tell them without breaking down all over again, and Ashkie was always good at explaining this kind of stuff.

"She wont be able to tell you without breaking down. Our good friend, her best friend, Drew, well, he committed suicide last night. Overdose. "

Dahvie just looked at me with that comfort look in his eyes. Jayy kinda hugged me. Ashkie had started to loose it, and Jake was close behind. Rachaelle was already sobbing. Drew was her best friend too.

So now what were Dahvie and Jayy supposed to do. They didn't know Drew, and they never would now. I can remember having my first kiss in eighth grade with Drew. Going to my first concert with him. We had so many memories, and memories is all we would have. No future, no nothing.

I think Dahvie saw that Drew meant a lot to me, and I think after a few minutes, he grabbed my hand.

"Zoe. You are my sister. I will always be here for you. Through thick and thin. I have an idea, so that you can show your friendship to Drew. During our concert today, you and your friends will come up on stage, and say a few words. The Slash Gash Terror Crew will take care of you."

At this, the sobbing stopped, and the tears slowed a little.

"Dahvie. That means a lot. But you don't have to. I know you have a schedule to keep, don't let me and my issues interrupt that."

"Nonsense. Whatever my little sister has to do, I will let her. Jayy, after we sing 'You Done Goofed' we will let them talk. Then afterwards, to get the mood up, we will do 'Scream for my Icecream' and we will do the usual during that song. Okay?"

"Okay. Fine by me."

I knew that one of the things in their 'usual "Scream for my Icecream" performance' was their kiss. Which I thought was insanely cute.

"Dahvie, thanks for this."

Rachaelle was sitting up staring at the door. We looked over and saw Jeffree Star standing in the door, hot pink hair, and all. I think Jake fainted somewhere during the 'Holy Shit' moment. All I know is that Jeffree came over and helped him up, and when he looked at Jeffree, he just started giggling like he was high. Which of course, made us all laugh, including Jeffree. It was definitely funny.

"Hey Dahvie. Jayy. Who are these guys, and why is there uncontrollable giggling from this guy?"

I just started laughing. Jeffree had no idea that Jake had a huge crush on him. It was so funny from my stand-point. I think we were all laughing, and Ashkie was laughter. It was hilarious, and I think we were all in a good mood by now.

"Well, Jeffree, this is Zoe, my sister. And those are her friends Rachaelle and Ashkie, and the guy you're talking about, the guy with the uncontrollable giggling, is Jake."

"Hi, Zoe. Hey guys. Dahvie, I didn't know you had a sister."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. Oops."

Right when Dahvie said 'oops' Jeffree suddenly went all ninja, and jumped onto the back of the couch with his 5 inch heels right next to where I was sitting.

I suddenly blurted out- "I. Want. Your. Shoes."

Everyone laughed. Today was going to be a very laughable day. Putting all of us into a room together, now that was a danger.

"J-J-Jeffree?"

Jake had started stuttering because he was in shock. He was desperately trying not to giggle. Ashkie was just looking at Jake like he was an idiot. Rachaelle looked at me and winked. Rachaelle and I both had an idea of what Jake's question was going to be.

"Yes?"

"Can I have an autograph, I'm like your biggest fan."

I leaned over to Jeffree, with an evil look in my eye.

"Jeffree, Jake has a major crush on you. Wanna make him blush? I think you could figure out a way to make that happen."

Jeffree looked at Rachaelle, who started laughing. I was trying not to laugh at Jake's face. He was still waiting for an answer for his question. Dahvie had overheard what I had said to Jeffree and was cracking up. Jayy looked at me, then at Jake, then at Jeffree. I thought to myself, 'Oh this will be VERY interesting.'

Jeffree stood up and so did Jayy. They both walked over to Jake. Jake looked like he was about to tip over. He looked so confused.

Rachaelle, Dahvie, Ashkie, and I, all started chanting, "DO IT! DO IT!"

So Jayy pulled Jake, and Jeffree into a three-way kiss. Damn! Jake looked like he was either going to fall over, or tackle them. When they were done, we all cracked up. Jake was bright red, and Jayy and Jeffree were standing there laughing.

Jake, who was still in shock, just slowly walked over to me and said, "I will get you back." He just smirked as he said that, and I was very scared.


	10. Oh Crap

We checked the set times for when Blood on the Dance Floor was performing. Three O'Clock. Since we had time to kill, Dahvie, Jayy, and Jeffree decided to take us to meet some other bands. I can't exactly remember how we ended up at Black Veil Brides' bus getting my cast signed, Rachaelle might have said something about Andy, but I'm not really sure. I was pretty much still stunned from when Jake charged me, and tried to punch me, but Jayy and Dahvie blocked him. Oh! I guess I was so surprised I forgot to yell you about it.

-30 Minutes Ago-

Right after the kiss between what I was now referring to as the 'Three J's", Jake looked at me and whispered "I will get you back." Then he gave me a look that told me he was pissed because I told Jeffree about Jake's crush. He looked at me with rage in his eyes, and a look of hatred on his face. I tried to reason with him, but he didn't want to hear it. He started to come at me. I guess I looked helpless, because Dahvie jumped in front of me, while Jayy jumped in front of Dahvie. Jake tumbled into Jayy, and they all fell back on top of me. Right away, I knew something was wrong. I yelled or them to get up and in the process I realized that my wrist was killing me. I tried to bend it so I could stand up, and right then, Dahvie looked at me, and he realized the problem. Everyone had landed on me, and that force made me fall straight back on my wrist. Dahvie grabbed me, and we all hiked down to first aid.

I ended up walking away from first aid with a temporary cast on my wrist.

-At the Black Veil Brides bus-

Rachaelle was freaking out, and I knew why. Andy Sixx, now Andy Biersack was her idol. Andy had just walked out and she had a permanent smile on her face. Andy greeted Dahvie, Jayy and Jeffree, then saw all of us.

"Hey bro. This is my sister Zoe, and her friends Jake, Ashkie, and Rachaelle."

"Hey guys. Nice to meet you. You guys BVB fans?"

"HELL YES!"

Rachaelle immediately went into her spiel about BVB, her favorite songs, Sandra, Monster Mosh, and about the whole name change epidemic. Gosh, could that girl talk when she knew about something. There was no stopping her now. Which gave Jake some time to talk to JStar, which was my new nickname for Jeffree. So Ashkie went off, I think to find Falling in Reverse, so now it was just me, Dahvie, and Jayy. It gave us some time to talk about me touring, the bus, the basics.

"Okay Zoe. Tonight, after we perform, we are going to go back to your house, pick up all your stuff, and then drive to the next venue. We will figure out where all your stuff will go in the bus, & in the morning, we're going to get up and set up the equipment and stage. You can get up with us, or stay here, then go chill with other bands when you do wake up. Other than that, we're basically going to be touring around with Warped Tour. Oh, and tomorrow night, after we perform, you're going to the doctor to get your arm X-rayed because frankly, that temporary cast, isn't doing much good, and first aid wasn't prepared for a broken arm."

"Oh shit guys. That's a whole lot to think about and take in. Gosh. Uh, all my stuff is ready, so that's a go. I'll probably sleep in tomorrow then go meet other bands. I might go work the merch table with Sally, but I'll have to see. And really, y'all are making me go to a doctor? I think I'll be okay. It's not the first time I've broken an arm."

Jayy and Dahvie looked at me, with a look that said '_Zoe, If you even try to argue with us, we will get the Slash Gash Terror Crew to help us get you to the doctor."_

"Okay. Okay. I'll go. Gosh."

Just then, Ashkie ran over to us, yelling something about My Chemical Romance performing, and possibly recognizing her.

"Uh oh. Here comes little miss British with news about My Chem…"

"Oh my god. You guys. My Chem is playing. They can't know I'm here, you have to make sure they don't know I'm here. They can't know anything about me and Aiden… OOOOHHH SHITTTT"

"ASHKIE SAGE! WHO THE FUCK IS AIDEN?"

Obviously Ashkie didn't want us to know about this guy. But why didn't she want us to know…

"Okay, you guys. Calm down. He's my… Well, he's my boyfriend."

Woah. Woah. Woah. What happened to Frank.

"Ashkie. What about Frank?"

"Well, we broke up when he cheated on me."

"HE CHEATED ON YOU? I'LL KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKING CHEATER!"

"Zoe. Chill the fuck out. I like Aiden better anyways."

"Okay. Okay."

Dahvie grabbed my arm, and he, Jayy and I went behind the bus we were in front of.

"Zoe, Ashkie sent us a letter in the mail. Apparently, she knew about you being my sister. We were told to talk to you about this, but not so soon. Closer to the day."

Jayy jumped in right then.

"Ashkie's getting married to Aiden."

"What?"

**A/N- CLIFF HANGER! CHECK OUT ASHKIE'S STORY "THE WAY BROTHERS ARE MY BROTHERS" AND THE SEQUEL "U MAD" R&R PLEASE**


	11. Secrets from Rachaelle

"What?"

I just stood in front of Dahvie and Jayy stunned that they could keep such a big secret from me. How did she contact them? How did she know? Well, I mean, she was related to the Way brothers, so maybe she did some research about me too. Anyways, I think I just stared off into space until Jayy looked at Dahvie worried that they had made a mistake about telling me.

"ASHKIE! YOU GET YOUR LITTLE BRITISH ACCENT ASS OVER HERE!"

I peered around the corner of the bus, and she looked at me scared of what I might do. I wanted her answer, and I wanted to know why she didn't tell me about her wedding! Well, it was going to be a few years later, but still, why didn't she tell me?

"Zoe. Listen… I-"

"No, Ashkie. You listen. Why would you keep this a secret from me? How did you know about me and Dahvie being related? And why did you tell them and not me"

"I didn't want you to know, because it is so far in the future. And, I knew because I was curious and contacted all my friend's parents asking about adoption, and the possibility of being related to celebrities. Zoe, I also know a secret about Rachaelle, but you cannot tell anyone. Okay? Because she doesn't even know, but her mom released the info to me in answer to my question. Oh, and I told Jayy and Dahvie, because I figured they would tell you when they thought necessary."

"What do you know about Rachaelle?"

"Rachaelle's birth father, was Andy Biersack's father too. And she doesn't know, and if her mom asks, you don't know either. Got it?"

"I got this. Wow. I didn't think we could ALL be related to different celebrities. This is too weird, Ashkie. First you with Gerard and Mikey, then me with Dahvie, and now Rachaelle. Woah."

"Yeah. Her mom said the Andy knows, and he can tell her if he wants. Or he can let her be just another star struck fan. Either way, on or before her 17th birthday, she will know."

"Okay."

We all looked back, and saw Rachaelle and Andy, and Jake and JStar looking for us. Dahvie said it was probably a good idea that we go back out there before they all suspect we abandoned them. So we all began to walk back out there, when I realized there was something I wanted to ask Ashkie.

"Hey, Ashkie. Why didn't you want My Chem to see you?"

"They sent me to England for boarding school. I've grown over the fact that I was mad at them, but I'm not anymore. Now I just think they hate me. And anyways, I don't think I'm ready to face Gerard yet."

"Oh okay. I was just wondering because you guys were family after all."

Just then Jake ran up to me and tackled me to the ground. _Uh oh, he's going to beat me up now. _Apparently all the guys had the same reaction, thinking he was going to beat me up. Instead, he simply tackled me to the ground and whispered 'Thank You' in my ear. He stood up, and Dahvie looked like he was about to kill someone. Someone being Jake. I stood up, and walked over to Dahvie, and told him it was okay because he said thank you. Dahvie suddenly cooled down, and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"I'd do anything to protect my little sister."

"I know. Thank you. Let's go everyone, we have bands to see."

We spent the next hour making Dahvie, Jayy, JStar and Andy look like normal Warped Tour attendees. Dahvie ended up with his hair in a Red Sox hat, in a Black Veil Brides T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Jayy was in a Jeffree Star shirt, had a pair of Kanye sunglasses on, and had on a pair of Dahvie's cheetah print cutoffs. Jeffree Star was in a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt, a pair of short jean shorts, and we put his hair in a ponytail, and stuck a Vans hat on. And, as for Andy, we basically just put him in all black clothes, and took all the makeup off his arms, chest, and all the intense makeup off his face. They looked slightly normal, so for the official test, we went to the BOTDF merch table to see if Sally could tell the difference.

"Hey Zoe. Who are your friends? Wait… Wait…. DAHVIE? JAYY? What the hell?"

"Hey Sally. We're going to go see a bunch of bands perform and we needed disguises. That's Jeffree and that's Andy. We'll be back in time for the signing, and let the people who line up to meet us, that they'll get to meet Zoe, and Jeffree too."

"Have fun!"

We decided we were going to see Asking Alexandria first, because Rachaelle really wanted to meet Danny Worsnop. So we heard their set, then Dahvie. Jayy, Andy, and Jeffree got us backstage, and we went to go find Danny. We found him at the Asking Alexandria bus, with Attack Attack.

"Hey Danny. These guys wanted to meet you. That's Zoe, my sister, and her friends Ashkie, Rachaelle, and Jake."

"Hey guys, Nice to meet ya!"

We kinda left Rachaelle there because I wanted to go to all the booths and buy a ton of merch and shit. We ended up going to Asking Alexandria's booth, where I got Danny Worsnop's shirt which he wore on stage during their set, and the whole band signed. That's when we realized, that Asking Alexandria's merch tent, was two away from My Chemical Romance's and that they were doing their meet and greet/signing right then, and Mikey was looking at me, and at Ashkie.


	12. Covering

Mikey had started walking over to the Asking Alexandria booth, and Ashkie started panicking, so we took Jeffree Star's hat and stuck it on Ashkie, and took the Kanye glasses off Jayy, and put those on her too. Mikey came up to us, and said 'Hi' as he recognized me from the BOTDF tent earlier. Dahvie, Jayy, JStar, and Andy said 'Hi' back to him. We immediately saw the look on Mikey's face because Ashkie was introduced yet. I knew Mikey wouldn't recognize Ashkie's voice, because of her accent. He might have recognized her appearance but not her voice. So I grabbed Ashkie and began to talk.

"This is my friend Ally from England. She's really shy, but maybe she could say hi."

"Hi Ally. I'm Mikey."

"Hi Mikey, I'm Ash-ALLY! Nice to meet you!"

_Nice Save, Ashkie. That could've turned out bad. _

"I should probably get back to the signing, do you guys want anything signed?"

"Sure. How about a poster for me and Rachaelle."

"Okay."

Mikey ran back to the table, had them all sign posters for us, and then brought them back. I thanked him, and then we went to the BOTDF merch tent for the signing.

-Back at the BOTDF tent-

Ashkie, Rachaelle and Sally ran the merch tent, while Dahvie, Jayy, Jeffree and I signed stuff. We had one line, that stretched from the merch tent to the venue entrance. We had 3 security guards keeping the crowd under control. Over all the noise from the BOTDF fans, I heard DotDot Curve's set begin. They sang 'Fruit Rolled Up' then made an announcement that surprised me.

"All right all you DDC fans! Let's hear a big shout out to Dahvie Vanity of Blood On The Dance Floor's little sister Zoe. She's new to this whole fame and touring thing, so make an attempt to help her if she needs it."

I smiled. Some of my favorite bands were watching out for me. That was really nice of them.


	13. A Show must go on Part 1

So as Ashkie and Rachaelle were selling merch, I ran over to Sally and whispered in her ear.

"Today?" she said.

"Yes."

Ashkie and Rachaelle looked over at us like we were crazy.

"What's today Zo?" Ashkie asked while looking over at us.

"Nothing Ashkie. Just forget about it."

"Zo. I know it's not nothing." She gave me that stare I had gotten used to over the years.

"You'll see later tonight."

I walked back over to Dahvie and gave him the thumbs up for tonight.

"Hey Ashkie! Rachaelle! Do you guys want to spend the rest of the tour with us? We have enough room in the bus if one of us sleeps on the couch, then Jeffree's bus is mostly empty, so we'll split up need be."

"YES!" Ashkie and Rachaelle nearly crashed into the merch table, but didn't realizing they had people wanting their autograph too.

-One Hour later-

Ashkie was standing in the photo pit with Rachaelle. They each had TWLOHA t-shirts on, and had papers in their hands. I saw them from backstage. Dahvie and Jayy had just started their set, and I was supposed to go on with Ashkie and Rachaelle after this song. They were performing "You Done Goofed." I had figured out that I was going to go on, be introduced, then introduce Ashkie and Rachaelle. The security guards would help them up, and they would come up on stage. We had a script to say and everything.

"Okay guys. Now we have to say something serious. But it's really not our place to say anything, so here to speak to you guys is Dahvie's half sister Zoe."

I ran out onstage and hugged Jayy and Dahvie. The crowd was seriously going wild.

"Okay guys. So I need to talk to you about this thing that happened to me last night. Rachaelle? Ashkie? Do you guys want to come up here?" They hopped up onstage and came up to the microphones with me, handing me a piece of paper.

"Hey. So as you know, I'm Zoe, Dahvie's little sister, and I just need to say something that happened. Last night, one of our good friends committed suicide."

Ashkie jumped in with her part.

"His name was Drew, and he was like our brother. We had so many memories with him."

Rachaelle then took control.

"Suicide is a very dark thing. I've known three people who have committed suicide, including my sister. She was twelve when she threw a hairdryer, plugged in, into the full bath tub. She jumped in and that was it. She didn't say goodbye, she didn't leave a note, she didn't do anything."

I couldn't keep to the script. I could see Rachaelle was getting emotional about her sister.

"Our friend Drew, was a loving member of the SGTC. We did everything together. He was looking forward to coming to see BOTDF today, but he can't now. He wanted to meet Dahvie and Jayy, and get autographs from any band doing signings. I was talking to him last night, and he seemed okay, he was laughing and making up funny pick up lines with me. I never knew he was going to kill himself, I never knew. And I never got to say goodbye."

I couldn't talk anymore, it was hard enough to utter out the word goodbye. Tears started rolling down my face.

Ashkie, being the only one still put together enough to talk, grabbed me and pushed me over to where Dahvie was standing, then grabbed Rachaelle and pushed her over to where Andy was standing.

"That's it. If you guys want to support people going through this stuff, TWLOHA is the best organization, we're all members, and you can go to their tent and get a copy of 'Drew's Story' from there. It includes some of Rachaelle's sister's story, and some other people's stories from our friends. Thank you guys! One love, One heart!"

Dahvie had pulled me off stage, and sat me in their VIP lounge area where Sally was. I didn't know where Rachaelle went, Andy carried her off stage while she sobbed. Ashkie was still on stage, that's about all I knew.


	14. A Show must go on Part 2

I got the nerve to go back on stage. Rachaelle was sitting on the side of the stage with Andy. She wasn't crying any more but was still pretty upset. Ashkie was up on stage with Dahvie and Jayy, dancing to "Scream for my Ice-cream".

"Oh Lord, Ashkie."

Right in the break of the song, while the bass and the drums were still going, Dahvie pulled Jayy and Ashkie into a three-way kiss. I looked into the crowd watching their reaction.

Right at that moment, I saw the guys from MCR walking by. I saw Ray look over, and then grab the back of Gerard and Mikey's t-shirt. They all looked over, and I just saw Gerard and Mikey's mouths were wide open. Frank looked dead. Ray just stood there, alternating his view from the kissing happening on the stage, and Mikey and Gerard.

They all finished kissing and Dahvie and Jayy continued singing. Ashkie stepped back next to me, and asked me why I had this look of dread on my face. I just pointed to the back of the BOTDF crowd.

Ashkie's jaw dropped.

**A/N: It's short, but I had to finish this chapter before English class was over so the real Ashkie(that's not her real name) could read it. **


	15. This is a twist in events

Ashkie spun around and ran offstage. I just stood there watching MCR to see what they would do. Rachaelle turned back to look at me, I just shrugged. I saw MCR start to head towards the backstage entrance. I ran backstage with Rachaelle looking for Ashkie.

"Ashkie!"

"Shut up you guys! They'll find me if you're screamin'!"

She suddenly appeared, popping out from an empty ice cooler. . I almost fell over laughing.

"You're hiding in an icebox? Oh my gosh, that's kinda really funny!"

Ashkie looked like she was going to kill Rachaelle for saying that.

"Okay, it's fucking hilarious if you say so. Now shut the hell up or they're going to find me."

"We'll go divert them. You just sit in your little igloo and we'll come to get you when they stop looking."

Rachaelle and I ran off looking for My Chem.

After running back around to the BOTDF stage area, I saw MCR walking around the BOTDF bus.

"Hey Gerard! Ashkie's not in there! She's playing hide-and-go-seek with you guys! Better go look for her before she leaves!"

Right as I finished saying that, Rachaelle and I took off in two different directions, neither of which was towards Ashkie. I just focused on running, looking back only to see that Gerard and Frank were chasing me, which meant that Mikey and Ray were chasing Rachaelle. I had just passed the set list board, and I was headed straight for the main stage mosh pit.

Lucky for me, Asking Alexandria was playing, and there was a huge group of hardcore dancers. I needed to get as far into the pit as I could, so I could do what I had to do. I stopped and let Gerard and Frank catch up to me.

Then I screamed 10 words that made everyone stop and turn around.

"HEY LOOK IT'S GERARD AND FRANK FROM MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!"

They just looked at me, and I watched as they got swamped with fans wanting their autograph.

I left and headed back to the picnic tables near the ice cooler where Ashkie was hiding.

I had just begun to wonder if Rachaelle had been as smart as me about loosing MCR, when Mikey and Ray went running b with Rachaelle chasing after them.

Good lord. That girl.

I tapped on the ice cooler and Ashkie opened it a crack.

"I'll be right back. I have to go save Mikey and Ray from Rachaelle."

She poked her head out and saw the back end of the chase and she started laughing hysterically.

"You do that."

So I ran after all of them, screaming 'Rachaelle! Don't hurt them! Oh, and don't trip!"

Two words- Reverse Psychology.

Right after I said that, she took a spill right in front of the BVB bus.

She ended up slipping on the grass where ice had melted. She was wed and covered in mud. I fell over laughing.

Andy had just stepped out of the bus when Rachaelle had slipped, and he was just standing there trying to figure out if he should help her, or just start laughing with us. Rachaelle started cracking up and Andy did too, while making sure she was okay.

"You are so clumsy."

"So are you! You and your ribs, nose, then ribs again!"

"Touché."

Rachaelle stood up and laughed.

"I need new clothes guys. I am all muddy and shit."

"I got ya!"

Andy picked up Rachaelle and carried her into the bus.

I wasn't going to wait for Rachaelle because I figured Andy would tell her about them being siblings. I went and looked for Mikey and Ray, who had run off.

-10 minutes later-

After searching for 10 minutes, I figured Ashkie would be safe going to the BOTDF bus from her icebox. I went back to the area where the icebox and picnic tables were, and as I turned the corner, I saw all the MCR guys sitting at a picnic table.

I figured I could just back away and come back later for Ashkie, but Mikey had seen me.

I walked over as calm as I could make myself look, when really on the inside I was so nervous. I reached their table and sat down. No one said anything.

Then, like on command, they all started talking at the same time.

"Why would she… I don't get it… Chill out… At least she's okay… How do you know her… Where is she… You better tell us… Come on!"

That was just half of all the stuff they were saying. Frank was going on and on about why. Mikey kept telling them all to chill. Ray was wondering why she never contacted them. And Gerard was trying to figure out who I was and where Ashkie was.

I gave up. I couldn't answer half of the questions they kept asking me. I needed Ashkie.

"ASHKIE! Come out! It's over."

She peeked out of her igloo and slowly climbed out. She walked over looking so scared, I had never even seen her that scared and we went to million of horror movies together.

She sat down and they all started throwing questions at her like their lives depended on it.


	16. Talk

"Shut the fuck up! Geez everyone! Let her explain!"

"Thanks Zoe."

Ashkie sat there and looked at t the MCR guys. She sat there and looked at Dahvie and Jayy, who had joined Ashkie, MCR, and I after finishing their set. She looked at Rachaelle and Andy who had joined all of us after BOTDF showed up. She looked down.

"One question at a time."

Gerard immediately asked, "Why didn't you write, or call us?"

"That's actually pretty easy. You guys sent me away to boarding school in England. You made me leave behind my friends. And, well, after the breakup with Frank, I figured you guys hated me and never wanted to hear from me."

I just sat there, listening to their whole conversation, about how They would never hate her, that she was their sister, and always would be. I looked over at Dahvie and Jayy. They nodded as if to tell me the same thing.

"Oh, Ashkie, I almost forgot. Who is she?" Mikey asked pointing at me. "And who is she?" Mikey asked again but this time pointing at Rachaelle.

"This is Zoe. I've known her for about 3 years. We met in high-school, and immediately became best friends. And this, this is Rachaelle. She is Zoe's best friend. They've been friends for over 15 years. Now we're all best friends, and still are even after you sent me to boarding school."

"Hey, It's nice to meet you." Rachaelle reached over and shook Mikey's hand. Right when their hands touched, though I don't think anyone else saw it, Rachaelle's eyes brightened and Mikey's did too.

I already knew the guys. I wasn't about to interrupt Rachaelle's moment to say hi again. Ashkie and Gerard were still talking about everything.

I overheard Gerard ask Ashkie if she would move back home, and tour Warped Tour with them. Ashkie said she would tour with them for a week, but then had to go back. She didn't, however, tell them how she had to go back to Aiden.

"Oh, guys, I have something to tell you." Rachaelle said just then.

"Go on."

"Andy told me that we're related. And I'm going to tour Warped Tour with everyone." She seemed so excited to be telling us this, like it was new.

"We know." We all said in monotonous voices.

"Wait, how do you guys know if I just found out a little while ago?"

"Your mother told Ashkie, Ashkie told Dahvie and Jayy, they told me, and well MCR found out just from us talking about it when you went to see Asking Alexandria."

"I will kill all of you for not telling me that I was related to Andy fucking Sixx."

"Um, that would be Andy Biersack now." Andy jumped in. Now it was a game, to see who could piss her off the most. This was going to be fun.

"Oh what the fuck ever."


	17. Ch17

Synthetic Voices, Makeup Mischief, Realistic Hair, and Happy Boosts

After our whole debate with Ashkie and the MCR guys, we all packed up the BOTDF stage and climbed into the bus to party. Sally and I went to the back and locked the bathroom door. Rachaelle, Andy, Dahvie, Jayy, and Ashkie were all sharing makeup ideas; from Ashkie's zipper costume makeup to Dahvie's everyday Unity Stripes. I had told Sally that I needed a favor, and I couldn't have Dahvie do it because he wouldn't let me do what I wanted with my hair.

I heard Ashkie start talking in her really high FRED voice and I knew they had taken the BOTDF balloons from onstage and were sucking the helium out of them.

Next thing I heard nearly killed me, I was laughing so hard.

"Hello? AAAAAAH! EEEEK!"

That was Jayy. And he sounded like a freaking newborn puppy. His voice was so high, it was hilarious.

"OMG, Jayy! You're voice! It's so high!"

That was Rachaelle who sounded like a mouse. They didn't realize how funny they sounded.

"Can't stop the tickles, they call me Dr. Giggles, its off the chizzle fo shizzle I'm hanging with BOTODizzle."

They all lost it. That was Dahvie, who started rapping to "Imma Monster" in this crazy squeaky voice. He sounded like nothing I've ever heard before.

Sally and I began to do my hair. None of the 'Helium Heads' (Which is what I was calling the crew sucking helium) knew what I was doing with it.

"So you're sure you want to do this? I can do the leopard print on long hair too."

"I'm positive, Sally. Just do it."

So she did it, then started making the leopard print on it. After the dye had set, we washed it out, and she cut and styled the rest of my hair, keeping the teased affect, and making sure my bangs were long enough to cover my eyes. After about 45 minutes of hogging the bus bathroom to do my hair, we we're done. Sally went out and told the guys to look at my hair when I came out.

"Holy fucking shit Zoe." Ashkie looked like she was going to kill.

"What the hell?" Andy was just wondering why it was leopard.

"I liked the long blonde layers that you had in the front." That was Jayy.

"Someone has a little copycat in them." That's what Dahvie said.

By now, you're all probably wondering what I had done to my hair that made them all say that. Well, I had Sally shave the left section of my hair from my temple to my ear, then she put leopard print on it. It was just like Jayy and Sally's tattoos. But since Dahvie would have totally killed me if I had gotten the leopard tattoo.

Ashkie immediately asked why I did it.  
>"Because I've wanted the leopard spots since last year, and I've wanted to shave the side of my head since we we're Freshies."<p>

Dahvie just came over an gave me the biggest bear hug. "I'm glad you finally did what you wanted. I love it."

We all ended up in this huge bear hug, that when one of us started leaning, we all tipped over onto the floor in the bus. I landed right next to the cabinet that held the energy drinks and alcohol. I saw the one thing that this party was missing.

"Anyone need a happy boost?"

Ashkie and Rachaelle knew what I meant, we had various sleepovers resulting in Happy Boosts, and Magic Monster. I figured that it'd be cool with Dahvie and Jayy if we partied with booze, so I jumped up. They all looked at me, wondering what the hell a Happy Boost was. I reached into the cabinet and grabbed the one bottle we would finish very quickly.

"HAPPY VODKA FOR THE WIN!"


	18. Beginning Body Shots

**A/N- Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been going crazy with ADD issues and shit, and just couldn't focus on anything. But I'm back now! So, Sorry this one is so short, but I'll post another chapter right after I write it! R&R please! **

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

I had been standing on the picnic table singing my hear out. We had kind of started the after party. Here, let me go back and try to explain what happened.

So, after I found the Happy Vodka, I realized that, for this party to start, we needed three things: People, music, and more alcohol. So, Ashkie, Dahvie, and Rachaelle went to go round up other bands who wanted to party and chill before they packed up and left. We ended up having all of All Time Low, My Chemical Romance, Mayday Parade, and Black Veil Brides. A few members from Breathe Electric, Breathe Carolina, Attack Attack, Kill Hannah, Plain White T's, Forever the Sickest Kids, Family Force 5, Stereo Skyline, Asking Alexandria, and Green Day. Then there were like 15 random band managers, stage hands, and groupies. Anyone with alcohol brought it. Jayy went out and bought cups, beer, tequila, and whiskey.

When Jayy got back, we all started getting 'happy'. Three shots of Happy Vodka for everyone. Someone plugged my iPod into the speaker system and blasted my 'Party Playlist'. People started dancing and Dahvie, Ashkie, Rachaelle, Jayy, Danny Worsnop, Billie Joe Armstrong, Andy, Chris Coma, and Gerard all decided we needed some party fun.

"Everyone! Let's gather around. We're doing Body Shots! Grab a partner!"

Everyone ran around trying to find a partner to drink with. Ashkie paired up with Dahvie, J-star was with Jayy, Rachaelle was with Danny Worsnop, and Sally was with Chris Coma. It was pretty fucking interesting, and it was going to be interesting seeing how we were all crazy and already half drunk if not fully drunk.


End file.
